


Small World

by FireSoul



Series: FireSoul's Tumblr Prompts! [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x01, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: With The Legends reunited Jax is excited to get back to traveling through time, but there's one thing in Central City he isn't quite ready to leave behind just yet.





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for Tumblr prompt 111- "You have... Superpowers?" for any DC couple, so I finally wrote something for this little headcanon i've found myself with!

They’ve just gotten back on The Waverider, Rip and Agent Sharp have just left and they’re free to head off through time chasing anachronisms again. But before they do that Stein has asked they stay in 2017 for just an hour so that he can tell his family the time travel mission is back on. Sara agreed to that easily, telling the rest of them that if they have any business to close here to do it before take off. Which has led Jax to where he is now, sitting uncomfortably on the edge of his seat in the library with Nate at the desk across from him with his feet propped up on the surface.

“So let me get this straight,” he says, pulling his lollipop out of his mouth as so to speak more clearly. “You’ve been dating this girl for three months, and she doesn’t know you’re Firestorm?”

“No,” Jax finds it hard to keep from snapping and just barely manages to do so. “Man, that’s not exactly something you’re supposed to tell to just anybody.”

“But this isn’t just anybody, it’s your girlfriend.” Nate points out and Jax rolls his eyes, trying to remember why he thought Nate would be the smart choice for advice here.

The only thing he can come up with is Nate was the first person he found.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t trust her, it’s just we’ve only been together three months and I don’t know if it’s gonna last.”

“Well,” The other man starts, quickly popping his lollipop back in and out of his mouth. “It definitely won’t last if you disappear on a mission through time without telling her.” Jax leans back, exasperated, at that, and so obviously Nate takes it as a sign to continue. “Just tell her the truth. You’re from Central City; at least a fourth of the population has some kind of superpower. Time travel isn’t that much of a stretch.”

“You know what?” Jax finally manages to say, before Nate can give him any more terrible advice. “Never mind, I’ll figure something out.” Nate tries to call him back as he leaves but he just walks away, no sense wasting the little time he has left here.

* * *

 

He walks the long way to her apartment, it’s not like Sara is going to leave without him, but even at his slow pace he arrives at the front steps of the building before he’s been able to formulate even part of a story. He doesn’t want to lie to this girl, he really likes her and things have been so good between them, but contrary to Nate’s suggestion he can’t tell her the truth. He wants to break up with her even less than he wants to lie to her, yet as he ascends the stairs up to the building’s second floor he can’t think of any better option here. He gets to her door too quickly and takes a deep breath before knocking, knowing that it’s now or never.

Of course it would be her who answers instead of her roommate.

It’s still early, but he can tell that she’s already been up for awhile now. She’s dressed, which is one indicator, and her dark pixie styled hair has been tamed into an organized mess rather than sticking up on one side of her head.

This is really going to be tough.

“Jax?” She asks, her face scrunched up in confusion and arms folded across her middle. “What’s up?”

“Um…” Is all he can get out of his mouth, which looks to worry her even more.

“What’s going on?” She prompts him again as he knocks his hand nervously against his fist, trying to think of how to go about this.

“Look Sin, these past couple months have been great and all but… something’s come up, and I have to go away for awhile.” She doesn’t believe him, that much is obvious from the way her eyebrow is raised and the rest of her face is dropped down. “So I don’t think we can see each other anymore.” He awkwardly finishes but her expression doesn’t change.

“You have to go away for awhile?” She finally asks, she doesn’t sound angry, only sounds stunned, but he knows her well enough to know that unless he coughs up the truth in the next six seconds she is going to be eight different levels of pissed. “What’d you do, join the army?”

If only it were that simple.

“No it’s just…” he huffs, frustrated, and she’s staring him down for an answer. “I’m going somewhere I’m not going to be able to get in touch with you-”

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t tell you that,” she scoffs at him, like he didn’t already know that was the wrong answer. “Sin just-”

“No, you just!” She mocks with a finger pointing in his face, “What, are you in witness protection or something all of a sudden!?” He doesn’t have a clue how to answer her, but that would’ve been a good idea for his story. “Look if you don’t want to hang out anymore or go out or whatever that’s fine, but you don’t have to lie to me about it.”

“It’s not that!” He interjects before he can stop himself, he shouldn’t be trying to save his reputation with her because it’s not going to happen, but he doesn’t want to lose her.

“Then what is it?” She demands and he has nothing, absolutely nothing that he can tell her. Then, to make matters worse, the comm in his ear sparks to life.

“Jax where are you?” It’s Sara’s voice demanding his attention and he can’t help the audible sigh that escapes him. “Everyone’s back, we need to get going.”

He moves his finger up to his earpiece and presses it, “I’ll be right there, hang on.” He says and when he looks back to Sin she actually looks hurt, sad, and it kills him that he put that there.

“So what tattoos, you’re a spy or something?” It sounds like a joke but the use of the nickname she gave him when they first met, the one that she’s rarely used since they started dating, confirms that it’s only a front.

“Sin-”

“Whatever,” she interrupts, taking a step back into her apartment and about to shut the door in his face. “Have a nice life.”

He should let that door slam and walk away right now.

“You ever heard of the burning man?” He asks against his better judgment and that at least gets her to stop, so he decides to be more specific. “Firestorm?”

* * *

 

“You have… Superpowers?” Sin asks him, every bit as skeptical as she was the first time she asked back at her apartment. “And the reason you have to ‘go away’ is because two years ago you joined a team of time traveling superheroes to protect history, which was disbanded six months ago but now they’ve decided to get back together?”

The team is so going to kill him for this.

Maybe not Nate, but that’s hardly comforting.

They’re already coming up on the field where The Waverider is settled and cloaked, so it’s too late to turn back now.

“Yes, and-” He’s cut off from warning her by The Waverider suddenly simmering into visibility and The Captain coming down from the ramp, and she does not look happy.

Her face is set in a frown as she approaches them, her eyes having flitted onto Sin once before locking onto him. Sin, he very briefly noticed, is slack jawed and speechless for maybe the first time in her life, and he can’t even tease her about it because he’s too busy wondering which League of Assassins tortures he’ll be subjected to tonight.

The fact that Sara still remains quiet even once she’s standing only a few inches in front of them makes the thought all the more terrifying. He opens his mouth to at least make an attempt at explaining himself, but his girlfriend taking a half step forward stops him and suddenly he is watching what might be the strangest thing he has ever seen in his life.

Sin wraps her arms around Sara’s neck and the blonde returns the embrace without any hesitation, holding the younger woman tightly against her and running her fingers desperately through Sin’s short hair.

“You’re alive?” He hears Sin ask and her voice is practically a sob, prompting him to notice the tears falling from Sara’s eyes as she tries to laugh but it turns into a shaky intake of breath and a light kiss pressed to the side of Sin’s head.

“Yeah,” she answers, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it was too dangerous. I was too dangerous. And then… things happened. I couldn’t go back.” It’s then that they pull apart, and Jax thinks that’s an appropriate time to ask what the hell is going on.

“Um… somebody want to tell me what’s going on here?” He asks and they both laugh, because apparently something is funny here, before Sin finally takes pity on him.

“Remember I told you I moved to Central a few months after my sister died?”

“Yeah,” he’s still confused, not understanding what that has to do with whatever this is. Then he remembers that she also mentioned once that her sister wasn’t really her… oh. “Wait…” Now he’s getting it, and both women laugh at him again.

“So hang on,” Sara says, “How do you two know each other?”

That question stops the laughter real quick.

“Um…” It’s finally Sin who awkwardly trails off, “Well some mutual friends introduced us and we’ve kind of been dating for the last three months.” She explains and if Jax thought the sight of Sin in shock was one to behold it’s nothing compared to Sara right now. “He came to break up with me this morning, wouldn’t tell me why, so I kind of forced him to show me this time machine he said he was getting on.”

Ok, now Sara’s emotional range has made it to pissed. If the look she gives him is anything to go by he was right in anticipating that League torture.

“You,” she eventually says, pointing to him, “We’re going to have a talk later.” He nods, he’s learned by now that it’s better if he doesn’t try and justify his actions. “And you,” now she points to Sin. “Stay out of trouble, he’ll be back before you know it.”

Sin looks up at him then, like she doesn’t want him to leave, and he doesn’t want to leave her, but he belongs on The Waverider.

“Let me come.”

“What?” He and Sara both ask,

“No,” He tries to argue with her, “You don’t-”

“Ok,” Sara interrupts him and his head turns to face her so fact that he swears he just gave himself whiplash.

“What?” He demands and she shrugs like she doesn’t see any problem.

“Wait really?” Clearly Sin can’t believe what she’s heard either. “Just like that?”

“Well we’re really going to buckle down on your training if you do come.” The blonde explains, “But I taught you enough so that you could survive Slade Wilson on Mirakuru, seems like a good skill set for a beginner. Besides, I know I just told you to stay out of trouble but something tells me you weren’t going to listen, you might as well be somewhere I can keep an eye on you.”

Jax has seen Sin happy before, seen her smile plenty of times, but he’s sure he’s never seen the pure look of elation that lights up her face when she gives Sara another hug.

“Alright,” Sara says, letting go of Sin and looking at both of them, “Let’s get going; history isn’t going to break itself.”


End file.
